Liquid's second punishment
by Liquid
Summary: I have once again been stripped of my power, and this time I must face RE2.
1. The punishment begins

Xing had a dissapointed look on his face as Liquid was once again dragged into the room.  
"What in the blue hell is wrong with you"? Xing asked.  
"Where would you like me to start"? Liquid replied as he got up.  
"I let you live, and you become even more insane and sadistic".  
"Why, thank you".  
"The terminator 2 thing was just too much". "It's obvious that you need to be punished again".  
"Oh, come on". "We already know that me and my friends can take anything that you got".  
"Your friends won't be there this time".  
"You mean that I have to do this alone"?  
"Yes".  
"What do I have to do this time"?  
"Resident Evil 2".  
"And let me guess....you made it diffrent"?  
"Of course".  
"You are such an asshole".  
"I will give you one advantage".  
"What"?  
"I won't interfere this time".  
"Where does the kindness stop"?  
"Time for you to go".  
"One more thing".  
"What"?  
Xing was suddenly trapped inside an Iorn Madien, and pulled underground, where it exploded.  
"Bitch". Liquid said as he turned to leave.  
Xing suddenly appeared in front of him, and grabbed him by the throat.  
"That was just rude". Xing said as a blue portal appeared under Liquid. "Goodbye".  
He then let go, and Liquid felt his power once again leave him as he was pulled in.  
***  
The next thing he knew, Liquid was sitting in a jeep, stopped in front of a body. He was wearing Leon's cop uniform, and he even had the handgun.  
"Well, isn't this just peachy"? He said to himself as he got out of the jeep.  
Liquid had beaten RE2 many times, so he knew that the body was a zombie. He also kept at the ready just in case it was like the zombies from his first punishment.  
To his surprise, there were no other zombies around.  
Sudenly the body jumped up, and Liquid jumped back just in time to avoid getting grabbed.  
"Great". Liquid said. "Another fast zombie".  
"You got a pretty mouth, boy". The zombie said.  
"Excuse me"?  
"I recken you got a pretty mouth".  
"Oh, hell no".  
Liquid then ran as the zombie chased him.  
A door suddenly opened, and Claire was standing there.  
"Get back inside"! Liquid yelled as he ran into the resturant, and bolted the door.  
He then shot the zombies that were inside, and started walking towards the front door.  
"Hey, wait". Claire said as she caught up to him. "Who are you"?  
"Liquid". He replied.  
"Strange name". "What happened here"?  
"Either there was a virus outbreak, or everyone in town ate the chille special".  
"I'd have to agree with choice 2".  
"So, what are you doing here"?  
Before she could say anything else, zombies started breaking in thru the windows.  
"Run"! Liquid yelled.  
They then ran outside, and saw a patrol car.  
Soon they started it up, and were flooring it down the street.  
"Are you a cop"? Claire asked.  
"......Yes". Liquid lied.  
"I hate cops".  
She then pulled out a stun-gun, and zapped him in the balls, making him scream, lose control, and crash into a street light.  
She was about to zap him again, when they saw the semi flying towards them.  
"SQUEEL LIKE A PIG"! The zombie driver yelled.  
"He's gonna ram us"! Claire yelled.  
"No shit Sherlock"! Liquid yelled as they dove out seperate sides of the car.  
The semi rashed, and there was a huge inferno.  
"Thank God". Liquid said. "No more Claire".  
He then started heading towards the RPD. 


	2. To the RPD

Liquid ran down the street until he came to a gun shop.  
"Hell yeah". He said as he walked in.  
"Freeze, asshole"! The fat owner yelled as he cocked his shotgun.  
"Wait, I'm a human"! Liquid yelled.  
"Well, no duh". "You think I would talk to a zombie"?  
"I don't want any trouble".  
"Well, you came to the wrong place".  
"I'll be going now".  
He started to move, but the owner cocked the gun again, causing a shell to fall out.  
"What do you want"? Liquid asked.  
"I want to eat your brain on a raisen bagel with a bottle of sunny d". He replied.  
"I don't think so".  
He then cocked the gun, making another shell fall out.  
"Hmmm". Liquid said.  
He then moved, and the owner cocked. He moved, and the owner cocked.  
Liquid did this 3 more times, and then raised his own gun.  
"Give me the shotgun". Liquid said.  
The owner tossed it over, and put his hands up.  
Liquid then slung it over his shoulder, grabbed a box of shells, and left.  
He then heard screams as he walked down the alley, but he didn't much care.  
***  
Soon he came to a basketball court where 6 zombies were standing in the center.  
He was about to start shooting, when an air horn went off, and the game began.  
Liquid then just kind of snuck past them, and continued down the street, to where the gate to the RPD was visible.  
"Home free". He said as he ran towards it.  
The gate opened, and he went inside.  
That's when he saw zombified Brad Vickers.  
Liquid then fired 3 rounds, and they slammed into Brad's head, making him fall over.  
If only it was that easy.  
Brad jumped up, and ninja kicked him into the wall.  
"I've always wanted to kick your ass". Liquid said.  
He then kicked Brad in the stomach, and swept his feet out from under him.  
He then went to kick, but Brad caught his foot, and pushed him down.  
They both then got up, and Brad put an ass whooping on Liquid, and tossed him down the steps.  
"Holy hell". Liquid moaned as Brad slowly came towards him.  
Liquid then got an idea. He was wearing pretty boy Leon's clothes, so he must have his stuff as well.  
He then reached into his pocked, and pulled out a mirror.  
Brad looked into it, screamed, and ran away.  
"Still a chicken". Liquid said as he got up.  
He then walked back up the steps, and entered the RPD. 


	3. Marvin, and Toungy

Liquid ran into the RPD main hall, and began to try some of the doors.  
All of them were electronicly locked, and this was angering him.  
Finaly one of the doors opened, and a cop was sitting on the floor by some lockers.  
"He's dead". Liquid said.  
"What are you talking about"? The cop asked.  
"He obviously died to protect this city".  
"I'm not dead".  
"Yes, you are".  
"No, I'm not".  
"Are you sure"?  
"Yes".  
"Then....you must have been mortaly wounded". "Why must the innocent be killed"? "WHY"?!?!?!?!  
"I think that I'll be ok".  
"No, you must save your strengh".  
"Dude, I'm fine".  
"It's ok". "I will save the other survivors".  
"I'll go with you".  
"No, stay here". "I'll come back for you".  
"Whatever".  
Liquid then went back into the main hall, and tried the computer.  
It made some strange noises, then went dead.  
"Damn windows xp". Liquid said as he kicked it.  
His kick made the computer come back to life, and the doors unlocked.  
"Works every time". He said as he went into one of the doors.  
He was now in an office of some kind.  
Something then moved past the window, and being the tower of intellegence that he was, Liquid went into the next hall, and looked for the mystery creature.  
A body was lying on the floor, and when Liquid looked up, a licker jumped down.  
Liquid then ran back a few feet so that he would be out of the toung's range, but the toung seemed to be more like a frog's, and it lashed at him.  
Liquid had to be 50 feet away, but the toung could still reach him as he tried to dodge it.  
It then slashed him, ripping a piece off of the back of his shirt.  
"SHIRT RIPPER"! Liquid yelled.  
The toung then lashed again, this time wrapping around a piece of the wall, and bringing it into the licker's mouth.  
That's when Liquid got an idea.  
He grabbed a fire extinguisher, and held it in front of him as the toung came again.  
It took the extinguisher, and there was a metalic clang as the licker was knocked unconsious.  
"That's right, bitch". He said as he walked up to the licker, and shot it in the head.  
He then continued down the hall, until he came to some steps.  
After following them, he was in another hall. He also followed this one, and ended up at the door to the S.T.A.R.S. office.  
"Claire". He said as he went in.  
She then walked over to him, took out some pepper spray, and let him have it.  
He screamed, and she ran out of the office.  
"Bitch". He said as his eyesight came back.  
After a quick search of the office, he found nothing useful. Claire had taken it all.  
Apon leaving, he saw a little girl standing out in the hall.  
He was about to ask her name, but became unable to move, when her head spun compleatly around.  
"Whoa". He said.  
"You suck". She said.  
Then she puked green slime all over him, and ran off.  
"Ewwww". Liquid said. 


	4. George, prison, and chess

Liquid continued down the hall, and found himself in a library.  
"Damn books". He said to himself. "Somehow this is all their fault".  
It was quiet as he searched. That is until he made his way to the upper part, and let out a girly scream as he fell thru the floor.  
He was now in a secret area that was occupied by someone's secret stash of porno mags.  
"Hmmm". He said as he looked at the cover of one. "Lesbien midgets in bondage.....must be Chris's stuff".  
Soon he was back in the main area of the library, and was about to leave, when he heard a sound comming from the door at the top of the steps.  
So he went back up the steps, and walked thru the door.  
no one was in sight, so he headed towards the other door.  
After a few steps, he turned around just in time to duck out of the way as the giant fist smashed the wall.  
"Christ on a cross"! Liquid yelled as he saw Mr. X.  
"Duh, let's you and me wrestle". Mr. X said as he walked towards Liquid.  
"Perhaps some other time".  
Liquid then ran to the other door, went inside, and bolted it shut.  
"Safe". He said.  
Mr.X then broke thru the wall, and got Liquid in a bear hug.  
"My own little S.T.A.R.S. member". Mr. X said. "I will hug him, and squeeze him, and call him George".  
"I'm not a S.T.A.R.S. member". Liquid gasped.  
"Not a S.T.A.R.S. member, George"?  
"No".  
"Oh George, you was naughty to pretend that you was a S.T.A.R.S. member". "I'll punish you good".  
Mr. X then tossed him up to where the clock gears were, making him crash into them.  
Liquid soon recovered, and backed up against the wall as Mr. X came towards him.  
All seemed lost until the secret door opened, and Liquid fell down the old cole chute.  
"Where did George go"? Mr. X asked.  
Liquid came out of the chute, and found himself crashing onto the hard floor of the prison area.  
After he was able to stand, he wandered around until he found where the prisoners were kept.  
All of them were empty except for the last one, in which a man stood with his back to Liquid.  
"Say nothing". The man said. "You're a woman, you're black, and you're grossly overweight".  
"I'm a guy, I'm white, and you got nothing right". Liquid replied.  
The man turned around.  
"Who are you"? Liquid asked.  
"I". He replied. "Am Ben the sick bastard Bertaiui".  
"What are you in for"?  
"I killed a man, with an eggrole".  
"......ok". "Do you know where the keys to this cell are"?  
"No".  
"Good".  
"There's something out there, isn't there"? "A bad man with viruses".  
"Where can I find this man"?  
"Quick pro quo".  
"What"?  
"Look inside yourself for the answer".  
"What"?  
"To start your journey, you must go into the sewers".  
"Ok, see ya".  
A loud roar then filled the room.  
"I am so out of here". Liquid said as he ran back the way that he came.  
After taking a wrong turn, he ended up in a dog kennel, where the sewer entrence was.  
There were no dogs, so he went right down.  
"It's quiet". He said to himself. "A little too quiet".  
Something moved, so he took out the shotgun, and fired.  
Hunk was now dead.  
"Oops". Liquid said. "Sorry about that".  
Then the spider came, and Liquid put the end of the barrel against it's eyes.  
"There are only two things in this world that frost my ass". He said. "A 3 foot sno-cone, and giant spiders".  
The spider's brains were soon all over the walls, and Liquid continued on his way, until he found himself in a room with a very heavy door at the other side.  
Nothing was in the room, so he walked over to the door.  
"Not so fast". A computer said. "You must first beat me in chess if you want to pass".  
A holographic chess board appeared, and Liquid lost 4 games in less than 10 total moves.  
Then he got smart.  
"Play again"? The computer asked.  
Liquid then put two bishops on his head like antenaes.  
"Look at me". He said. "I'm a martian".  
"No you're not". The computer replied. "Put them down".  
"King me".  
"There is no king me in chess".  
"What is your name"?  
"What"?  
"Hello, Mr. What". "First name"?  
"No, it's not what".  
"Mr. Not What What".  
"You have my name wrong".  
"I must have misspelled it". "What letter should I use"?  
"Well, I...".  
"So, your name is not, Not What". "It is, Nit Wit".  
The computer screamed, and exploded, unlocking the door.  
"Check mate". Liquid said as he walked in. 


	5. The devil, limbs, and revenge

He walked down some steps, and came to an office of some kind.  
The little girl that he had seen before was waiting for him.  
"You again". Liquid said.  
"You won't make it thru this quest, bitch". She replied.  
"Bitch"? "....Let's start over". "I'm Liquid".  
"I'm the devil".  
"Really"?  
"Yes".  
"Then I have one question for you".  
"What"?  
"Why do you always posess little girls"? "Does wearing women's clothes make you feel sexy or something"?  
She then puked green slime, but he dodged, ran up, and lifted her up by the throat.  
"Here's a little advice". He said as he unlocked the warehouse door. "Next time get a bigger body".  
He then tossed her into the warehouse, and locked the door.  
After that he got onto the elevator, and went down into the sewers again.  
Someone ran around the corner, and he followed.  
"Wait". he called.  
Then he saw that it was Claire, and hit the floor just before the bullets came.  
Once her gun was empty, she ran over to him, and began to kick him in the side.  
"Why you miserable bitch"! He said as she ran away.  
He then got up, and was walking down a tunnel, when he saw the spiders.  
"Great googly moogly". He said as they closed in on him.  
He then pulled out the shotgun, and fired blindly as he ran down the tunnel.  
Soon he came to a door that was blocked by a waterfall, and he jumped right thru.  
"Later". He said as he went thru the door, and into a train station of some kind.  
Something made a noise as he walked, and after a quick check he continued on.  
A train came into view, and he ran inside.  
As soon as he got it to move, a claw broke thru the wall.  
"What now"? Liquid asked.  
The claw continued to break into the train, and then it got stuck.  
It franticaly tried to escape as the train headed towards a low spot in the cieling.  
Suddenly there was a ripping sound, and the arm fell into the train.  
"Ewww". Liquid said as the train stopped.  
Once he was out of the train, he wandered down some hallways until he was in another office.  
Soon he found himself out the other door, and at the end of an amazingly short set of train tracks.  
"Hmmm". He said. "No train".  
Then he saw an elevator.  
He got into it, and when it stopped, he entered another office.  
There was a switch, and he pushed it.  
A humming sound was heard, and an indicator light said that the train was on it's way.  
"Score"! Liquid yelled.  
He then ran back towards the door, and stopped when the door exploded.  
"I found you, George". Mr. X said as he got Liquid in another bear hug.  
"Get off me". Liquid gasped.  
"But George, I want to hug you, and squeeze you, and call you George".  
"But, I'm not a S.T.A.R.S. member"....."But I can get you one".  
"How, George"?  
"You can find her back in the sewers". "She's wearing a red shirt and shorts".  
"Thanks George".  
Mr. X then left, and Liquid did an evil laugh as he ran back towards the train. 


	6. The train battle

Liquid got on the train, and it started down.  
That's when he heard the earth shattering roar that was comming from outside.  
The security light then came on, and it said that access from the outside was impossible.  
"Then there is no way in hell that I am leaving this train". Liquid said. "Only an idiot would do something like that".  
Birkin then ripped the door away, and tossed Liquid across the platform.  
"Ewww, you're gross looking". Liquid said.  
"In a few minutes you will be begging for mercy". Birkin said.  
"No no, I'll beg now.....you can talk"?  
Birkin then swung, but Liquid dodged, and uppercutted him in the head.  
Then he screamed and clutched his hurt hand.  
"I take it that this isn't something that we can talk about".  
Liquid then punched him, kicked him, shot him, kicked him some more, rammed into him, punched him some more, kicked him some more, and all of this did nothing except hurt Liquid.  
"You are weak, and pathetic". Birkin said.  
"Your wife didn't seem to mind". Liquid replied.  
Then the world class ass beating was apon him like nothing that he had ever felt before, and soon he was unable to do anything as Birkin walked towards him.  
"You will die". Birkin said.  
"Is this the part where I beg for mercy"? Liquid asked.  
"It is the part where I rip off all of your apendages and feed them to you".  
"All of them"?  
"All of them".  
"Even Mr. Happy"?  
"Especially Mr. Happy".  
Suddenly something went wrong with the elevator, and a piece of the gears broke off, flew at Birkin, and pinned him to the wall, letting Liquid get away.  
"Oh, thank God". Liquid said as the train continued on it's way.  
Soon the train stopped, and Liquid eventualy regained his ability to move.  
He was now inside Umbrella's secret labratory. 


	7. The labratory misadventures

The labratory was quiet as Liquid made his way down a hall.  
Soon he came to a bridge, and at the center was a blacked out area that looked like it needed a fuse.  
"This looks like it needs a fuse". Liquid said.  
He then continued across the bridge, and soon came to a door that was coated by what looked like a light cover of frost.  
Liquid then touched the door, and it shattered.  
"That'll work". He said as he went inside.  
To say that it was cold would have been an understatment. Everything was covered with ice, including a bunch of workers.  
He soon found the device that made the fuses, and withen seconds he had what he came for.  
"I've found you"! Sherry yelled.  
"I thought I locked you in the basement". Liquid said.  
Sherry entered the room, and walked towards Liquid.  
He then drew his gun.  
"You can't kill me". She said. "You will kill my host as well".  
Liquid responded to this by blowing her head off.  
"I never liked that bitch anyway". He said as he ran back to the blacked out area.  
Soon the power was restored, and Liquid walked towards the west area.  
As soon as he opened a door he was attacked by a plant monster.  
"What the hell are you"? Liquid asked.  
It then spit some acid looking stuff on him, ripping a piece of his shirt.  
"SHIRT RIPPER"! Liquid yelled.  
He then tackled the plant, picked it up, and tossed it off the bridge.  
Once that was over, he went down a ladder, and ended up in another long hall.  
Apon reaching an open area, he was surrounded by 4 lickers.  
"Bloody hell". Was all that he could say.  
The toungs then lashed out to get him, and it took everything he had to keep dodging them.  
They came at super speed, and he dodged them for 2 minutes. It was another two minutes before he realised that they wern't attacking anymore.  
Then he started laughing as he saw what happened. All 4 toungs had been tied togather in an unescapable knot.  
After blowing them to hell, he saw a key laying on the floor. It was labeled: Emergency route for elevator.  
"Sweet". He said. "I'm out of here".  
He then ran down the hall, up the ladder, halfway across the bridge, and collapsed from being out of breath.  
"They make all this running seem easy in the game". He said.  
"I've been waiting for you, Liquid". Claire said as she drew her gun.  
She looked really messed up.  
"You sent it after me, didn't you"? She asked.  
"Do you hate me just because I'm a cop"? He asked. "Signal yes by shooting yourself in the head 6 times".  
That's one of the oldest tricks in the book"....."Or maybe that's what you want me to think"...."I see now.....you thought that you could trick me". "Well, it failed".  
She then shot herself in the head, and fell off the bridge.  
"You're just too smart for me". He said as he continued towards the elevator.  
Once he was in the elevator, he inserted the key, and it started down. 


	8. Food fight

Soon the elevator stoped, and Liquid was now next to a train.  
"Looks like this is my ticket out of here". He said as he walked towards it.  
But apon gaining access to the train, he noticed that there was no power, the gates were closed, and he was losing patience with this entire situation.  
So he left the train, and went thru a gate. There he found two very heavy ass plugs.  
After 10 minutes of draging them, he made it to an open area where there were two holes for them.  
And after another 10 minutes of trying to lift them, the plugs were inserted, and power was restored.  
"Who's the man"? Liquid said as he turned to leave.  
He then ducked just in time to avoid the knife attack, and rolled out of the way.  
Then he stood up and saw his enemy.  
"Tofu". Liquid said.  
"Knock knock, who's there"? Tofu asked. "....Your ass that's about to be kicked".  
"God, you're gross".  
"Take a good look". "Because I rule, baby".  
"What the hell do you want"?  
"I challenge you".  
"I would, but my mother always told me not to play with my food".  
"Well, your mother played with me last night".  
"I guess that tofu isn't food". "No human being could survive eating it".  
"Good". "Now we'll learn who's the best".  
Tofu then slashed, but Liquid flipped over him, and kicked him in the back, making him stumble foreward.  
"Ha". Tofu said as he recovered. "Is that all you got"?  
Liquid then looked at the tofu gunk that was stuck to the bottem of his shoe.  
"Ewww". He said.  
Tofu then slashed again, and Liquid dodged. He then punched Tofu, and knocked the knife out of his hand, caught it in the air, and stabbed the pile of evil food.  
Tofu then began laughing.  
"You can't kill me". He said. "I'm just a block of tofu".  
He then punched Liquid in the head, sending him stumbling backwards.  
Tofu then ripped off a chunk of himself, and tossed it at Liquid, sticking to his forehead.  
"Ewwww". Liquid said as he wiped it off.  
Then Liquid pulled out both of his guns, and fired them simotainiously, blowing huge chunks out of Tofu, and sending him to the ground.  
"Yeah"! Liquid yelled.  
The holes in Tofu then filled back up, and he stood up.  
"This isn't fair". Liquid said.  
Suddenly Claire appeared on the top of the wall.  
"Take this"! She yelled as she fired the rocket launcher at him.  
He then dodged out of the way, and Tofu was blown into a million pieces.  
Liquid then shot Claire 6 times, and ran back towards the train.  
Then the whole place shook.  
"Self destruct has been activated". The computer said. "5 minutes until detonation".  
"Bloody hell"! Liquid yelled as he opened the gates.  
He then got into the train, and it started moving just as the explosion consumed the entire place.  
"Safe at last". He said.  
A roar then came from the back of the train.  
"What now"? Liquid asked as he went to investigate. 


	9. The final battle

He moved from the front car to the rear, and then he heard the door lock behind him.  
"That's not good". He said.  
Then he saw Birkin walk out of the shadows.  
"This is very very bad". He then said.  
"Now I got you". Birkin said. "Prepare to feel pain and suffering beyond anything that your mind can possibly come up with". "Your worst nightmare is about to come true".  
"You mean.....sex and the city is going to be on for another season"?  
"Ok, maybe not your worst nightmare....but it's right up there".  
"There's going to be a sequel to Kazzam"?  
"Not that horrible".  
"Disco is going to make a comeback"?  
"It's not that bad, but it's still going to be just horrible".  
"Carrot Top is going to keep doing commercials"?  
"You're starting to scare me". "I'm going to kick your ass, and lock you in a room with Gilbert Gotfried for the rest of your life".  
"NOOOOOOO"!  
Birkin then backhanded Liquid, sending him across the car, and thru the locked door.  
"This is the most unfair fight that I have ever seen". Liquid said as Birkin came towards him.  
Suddenly Birkin was put in a bear hug by Mr. X.  
"My own little S.T.A.R.S. member". He said.  
"Get off me". Birkin said.  
"I'll hug him, and squeeze him, and call him George".  
"I'm not a S.T.A.R.S. member".  
"Not a S.T.A.R.S. member, George"?  
"No".  
"Oh George, you was naughty to pretend you was a S.T.A.R.S. member". "I'll punish you good".  
Mr. X then punched Birkin, sending him into the wall. Then he kicked him in the stomach, and backhanded him to the ground.  
Then he broke Birkin's neck.....and saw Liquid.  
"George, I found you"! Mr. X yelled.  
"Not again". Liquid said as he got up.  
The whole train then shook.  
"Warning". The computer said. "Virus detected on train". "1minutes until detonation".  
"Look"! Liquid yelled. "A S.T.A.R.S. member"!  
"Where, George"? Mr. X asked as he started searching.  
Liquid then took this opportunity to run like he was being chased by the Tazmanian Devil on PCP.  
He as just exiting the tunnel, when the train exploded, and he was thrown 50 yards, and he crashed into the dirt.  
As soon as he stood up, he felt his powers returning.  
"Alright". He said. ".....That was the dumbest adventure that I ever had".  
A blue portal then opened, and he was free.  
THE END.  
(Unless he gets punished again) 


End file.
